


Date Night

by Alexicon



Series: Date Knights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tim’s phone rang just as he reached for another nacho.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Tim’s phone rang just as he reached for another nacho. He froze and glanced up at Jason, whose raised eyebrows dared him to even twitch his hands toward his pockets.

“Um.” Tim gave a nervous smile. “I’m just going to...dismiss the call.” He hit the off button without pulling his phone out or looking at the caller.

Jason looked unimpressed, which only devolved into a slight scowl as the ringer went off again. Tim tried to cover the speaker with a finger as he scrabbled for the button again, but no sooner had he pressed it when it started up again.

“You gonna get that?” Jason asked, letting his fork clink down onto his plate.

“I swear I turned it on silent,” Tim blurted, yanking his phone out to glare at it. Then he realized, “What -- it _is_ on silent. They hacked my phone.”

“Seriously? I thought you’d made that unhackable.” Jason looked a little more relaxed than he had a second before. Apparently a family emergency was more forgivable than breaking the ‘no phone tones on dates’ rule they’d agreed on a few weeks after they’d started dating.

Which was fair. Tim had taken advantage of that rule a lot, especially during that one week he’d almost drowned and desperately wanted Jason’s company for a few hours. (He hadn’t had to use it on Jason, who’d already turned his phone off and dumped it into one of Tim’s empty flowerpots -- he’d made sure Dick knew about it, so there wouldn’t be any interruptions on his own phone. That ended up being the most food and sleep Tim had gotten all at once for months.)

And Tim’d been the one to insist on using the rule tonight.

“Nothing is unhackable with Babs doing the hacking,” griped Tim, perhaps a tad melodramatically. Jason was kind enough not to mention it, if he thought so.

The text tone trilled three times in quick succession; too fast for one person, or two. That meant three people. Tim was almost afraid to learn which three it could be -- Alfred disdained texting if he could help it.

“Just check it,” ordered Jason, rolling his eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll come with you, even. We’ll call it a date whatever happens tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asked, almost pleading. “I know you planned this. You made reservations and everything.”

Jason gave him a deadpan look. “Between this place” -- he gestured around, at the water glasses and the white tablecloths and the candles -- “and the possibility of action with some fun explosives? Yeah, I know which one I’m picking.”

“I do love you,” Tim murmured, sure that his face was doing something disgustingly sappy but unable to help it.

Jason let out a laugh. “Same here, Tim. C’mon, now’s the part where we pay and get out of here.”

“We’ll go to a diner after,” Tim promised, flagging down the waiter with one hand and reaching out to hold Jason’s hand with the other.

“I know,” said Jason, a lopsided smile on his face. “It’s tradition.”

“And I’m leaving my phone at home next time. They can deal with anything that comes up.”

“ _Sure_.”

“No, really, I’m doing it. They can’t hack my empty pockets.”

“You underestimate the powers of our family,” Jason said in his best Darth Vader voice. (It sounded very similar to Jason’s Batman voice. Tim would never tell either him or Bruce that.)

Tim giggled and squeezed Jason’s hand. “They underestimate _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)


End file.
